mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Elements
Element List Monster Elements are the distinguishing features manifested by almost all of the monsters in My Singing Monsters. Most monsters have one or more elements that define which Islands they can live on, and the parents that are required to breed them. Elements are divided in classes, whose elements share the same breeding behaviors. Breeding Classes Natural Elements from this class can be harnessed by buying single-element monsters of the desired type from the Market. Which single element monsters are available to purchase depends on the island. Multiple natural elements can exist within the same monster, thus allowing hybrids that have two, three, or even four elements concentrated in one being, although some special rules may apply. Please see Breeding or Breeding Structure for more information. Ethereal Ethereal monsters are some of the rarest in the game, and are bred using a Three-Element monster and a Quad Element monster. Unlike other classes, Ethereal Monsters can only breed when they are on the Ethereal Island, and can produce hybrids once there. However, sending an Ethereal monster to its ominous homeworld will turn it back into an egg, resetting its level back to one. Legendary In a similar manner to Ethereal Monsters, Legendary Monsters can only breed if teleported to a special place in the multiverse, Shugabush Island. To be teleported, the monster's level needs to be 15 on the island it was first born, but it will revert to an egg and its level will reset to one after teleportation. Supernatural The Wubbox and the Wublins are members of this class. Monsters of this class cannot breed or be bred regardless of level, island, or any other factor. They are available only by being purchased in the Market. Non-Element (Seasonal) Seasonal Monsters are typeless, being unable to breed themselves, but are breedable during certain times of the year, by using specific monster combinations. Seasonal monsters are rarer than any configuration of natural monster, but are easier to breed when compared to other special classes of monsters. Rare All Rare Monsters are members of this class. These creatures may only be acquired on weekends, with a very low chance of doing so by breeding. They may also be bought from the StarShop anytime, at the cost of Starpower, which is accumulated from Tribal Island. Every rare monster is modeled after a pre-existing normal one, so both its breeding combinations (except for single element rares) and elemental distribution are identical to the ones of their "base" monsters. The only exception is the Rare Wubbox, which fits under the Supernatural class, due to its similar properties to the common Wubbox. Fire This element is unique, because even though it appears in the original game, it can only be used for breeding purposes in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. The original monsters appearing in Dawn of Fire which have this element are the Kayna, Stogg, Whaddle, Boskus, Phangler, Flowah, Sooza, Rootitoot, Flum Ox, Woolabee, Ziggurab, Glowl, Thrumble, & Floogull. Since Version 1.3.0. one new Fire-based monster appears each major update. *Repatillo was released on the 1.3.0 update. *Yelmut was released on the 1.4.0 update. *Wynq was released on the 1.5.0 update *Barrb was released on the 1.6.0 update *Candelavra was released on the 1.7.0 update *Krillby was released on the 1.8.0 update Category:My Singing Monsters